marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aikku Jokinen (Earth-616)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Island; formerly Savage Land | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Norway | Citizenship2 = Finnish (both parents are Finnish)Category:Finnish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Norway | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Avengers Vol 5 15 | HistoryText = Aikku Jokinen is a Norwegian girl who was in the proximity of the crash landing of one of Ex Nihilo's creations, which was launched towards Earth by an "evolution bomb:" An armor to serve as Earth's self-defense mechanism. Jokinen was bonded with the armor, and remained in a cocoon, which was discovered by A.I.M., and once it hatched from its cocoon, she proceeded to fly to Australia, having her mind taken over by the suit, where the Avengers were fighting other creations of Ex Nihilo's. She quickly defeated the Avengers adapting to their attacks and strategies, and was soon confronted by the A.I.M. Minister of Education, who managed to capture Pod and experiment on her, firstly by placing her in the space between two dead universes. When Bobby da Costa became the leader of A.I.M., he rescued Pod and stored her in his office. After he decided to tackle the problem the Incursions represented, Sunspot sent Pod with Shang-Chi to Japan, to activate the self-replicating mechanism for Earth, and create an army of duplicates of Chi. Avengers Idea Mechanics Pod eventually became Sunspot's bodyguard and a member of the New Avengers. She accompanied Sunspot to a meeting with Dum-Dum Dugan of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was there when Hawkeye announced that he would be joining the team. Pod later participated in the ten-minute dance party called by Sunspot upon the defeat of Evald Skorpion and those corrupted by W.H.I.S.P.E.R.. While running a diagnostic on Pod, Dr. Toni Ho sought to talk with Aikku and learned that she was not okay, that she had become increasingly lonely ever since her girlfriend Darja told her she couldn't love her because of what she had become. | Powers = Armor: Aikku's abilities come from the suit of armor to which she's bonded, these include: *'Flight:' Pod can fly at supersonic speeds. *'Arsenal:' Pod is equipped with a variety of weapons. **'Eye beam:' From the armor's eye, Pod can fire a powerful laser, which is capable of hurting beings like Thor and Hyperion. **'Energy blast:' Pod can fire powerful blasts of energy. **'Mines:' Pod can launch from his body explosive mines. *'Shield generation:' Pod can create an energy shield around itself. *'Invulnerability' Pod is capable of surviving in extremely harsh environments, like the nothingness left by the collision of two universes. *'Power-Level Adaption:' the Pod armors's greatest, if not more likely, main ability is to adjust and augment it's on-board systems and parameters to counter and exceed any opposing force it has set itself against. Having been able to study and steadily boost itself to considerable enough degrees to take on, and out, all of Earth's Mightiest single handed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The seven "Origin Bombs" that Ex Nihilo was able to successfully seed the Earth with corresponded to certain attributes that their creator considered essential to a functioning sentient organism which he was trying to turn the Earth into. Pod's function was "Self-Defense." * Aikku is seemingly homosexual, as she was said to have had a girlfriend. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs Category:Armor Users Category:Homosexual Characters